1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filling devices and more particularly pertains to a new vented self-supporting filling device for providing a filling device that can be stably positioned within an opening of a receiving container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of filling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, filling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art filling devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,276; U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,779; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,234; U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,025; U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,180; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,585.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vented self-supporting filling device. The inventive device includes a conical member having an open top end and an open bottom end, and a tubular member integrally joined to the conical member. The tubular member has an open upper end and an open lower end, wherein the open upper end is integrally joined to and communicates with the open bottom end of the conical member. A plurality of outer fingers outwardly project from the tubular member for stably supporting the filling device in a generally upright orientation when positioned within an opening of a receiving container. In addition, a plurality of inner fingers inwardly project from the conical member for stably supporting a pouring container when positioned within the filling device in an inverted orientation.
In these respects, the vented self-supporting filling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a filling device that can be stably positioned within an opening of a receiving container.